Dessine-moi un souvenir
by Robyn Betic
Summary: Rick organise une fête chez lui, alors qu'il célèbre la publication de son second roman. Il va alors faire un rencontre qui va lui rappeler quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas pu oublier ... AU


Bonsoir à tous ! Encore une première pour moi aujourd'hui, car j'ai écrit ce texte dans la journée et je le publie donc à la suite. Autre élément nouveau, c'est ma première réalisation du point de vue de Rick.

Je tiens à préciser que ce qui suit est ABSOLUMENT OOC, parce que cela ne se situe même pas dans l'univers de la série et ne le pourra jamais. Mais j'ai eu, disons, une illumination l'autre jour et j'ai donc eu envie de vous faire partager mon éclair de folie.

Je tiens à remercier les poètes pour leurs incroyables réalisations, que j'ai découvert au hasard d'une recherche Internet et qui sont présents en italique dans cet OS (pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit les poèmes!). Vous reconnaîtrez certainement Paul Eluard, Maurice Carême, Alfred de Musset et Jacques Charpentreau.

Je remercie aussi du fond du cœur tous ceux qui ont l'amabilité de me laisser des commentaires, que je prends toujours autant plaisir à lire et à découvrir.

J'embrasse également avec toute mon affection les petites voix claires qui résonnent dans mon cœur, ma jumelle, ma belette, Juju chérie et Kelly adorée. Vous êtes mes muses et mon inspiration.

* * *

Situation : il y a très longtemps, bien avant le début de la série, Rick a 25 ans et Kate en a 17. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir.

POV : Rick

Genre : très certainement OOC puisque je ne me base pas du tout sur des faits réels mais uniquement sur mon imagination ! J'ai évité un maximum la guimauve, vous en avez juste un peu vers la fin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Peut-être que j'imaginais autre chose, mais je ne pensais pas du tout à ça en tout cas.

Il faisait nuit depuis bien longtemps déjà avant que les premiers invités n'arrivent. Le ciel, dégagé, plein d'étoiles, était une immense promesse et une énigme à la fois. Je l'observais, depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, tout excité que j'étais à l'idée de la fête que j'organisais ce soir en l'honneur de mon second roman, qui se vendait comme des bouchées de pain. La lumière de ma lampe de chevet éclairait la pièce d'une lumière chaude et rassurante et je pouvais sentir la douce caresse du vent sur mes joues, penché sur la balustrade de ma fenêtre. Je fermai les yeux, un instant, et souris à la nuit mystérieuse. Pour moi, c'était le meilleur moment de la journée. Le soleil venait de disparaître derrière l'horizon, en silence, tombant sans jamais vraiment tomber, s'évaporant un court moment pour mieux renaître à l'aube du lendemain. C'était une lutte incessante et éternelle entre l'obscurité et la lumière.

Il faisait bon car l'air était doux. Je penchai la tête vers le rez-de-chaussée et je pouvais observer depuis ici les grandes tables que nous avions passé l'après-midi à installer avec ma mère. Des verres en plastique rouge et vert patientaient, sagement ordonnés, attendant avec impatience l'orgie qui arriverait certainement ce soir. A côté, des bouteilles de bière, d'alcool léger parce que Martha ne me laisserait jamais seul dans notre maison avec une quantité d'alcool fort trop importante. Elle avait confiance en moi, mais il y avait des limites et elle ne connaissait pas tous mes amis.

Les lumières dans la piscine, à la surface plane et encore calme, donnaient un aspect surnaturel à l'eau bleutée, presque fluorescente. Mais ça aussi, c'était rassurant.

Quelques petits coups furent frappés à ma porte. Ma mère entra, majestueuse, dans une longue robe rouge qui lui allait à merveille. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux roux en un magnifique chignon et le maquillage qu'elle avait appliqué sur son visage lui allait à ravir.

Elle s'approcha de moi, en silence, alors que je la suivais du regard, et se posta à mes côtés. Elle inspira fort, ferma les yeux et expira tout en me frottant le dos, comme elle le faisait rarement dans nos moments d'intimité. Son contact sur ma chemise me ramena instantanément en enfance et je revis alors un moment douloureux que j'avais vécu dans une aire de jeux, où elle m'avait consolé. Je la revoyais encore, grande, bien habillée, plus intéressée par son voisin de banc que par ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Je lui en avais voulu, parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'un petit garçon me lançait du sable et me tapait. J'étais trop faible pour me défendre, je n'avais pas la carrure, ni l'énergie, ni même l'envie de me battre. J'étais resté là, immobile et silencieux, estomaqué par son absence de réactions pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour me sortir de là. Quand elle me remarqua enfin, j'étais tout couvert de sable et de blessures, et j'avais horriblement mal. C'est à cet instant, voyant son regard posé sur moi, que je me mis à pleurer. Parce qu'elle me regardait comme on regarde un enfant turbulent qui nous déçoit énormément. Et cette vison me transperça le cœur. Je me précipitai sur elle en criant ma douleur et en pleurant. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me caressa le dos, lentement, doucement, avec pitié. J'avais enfoui mon visage dans son cou, parce que je ne supportais pas de voir son regard.

« Là, là, ça va aller … » avait-elle murmuré à mon oreille. N'osant pas lever la tête vers elle, j'espérais qu'elle avait compris que je n'y étais pour rien et que, enfin, elle avait vu que je n'étais que la victime de cette affaire. Je l'espérais au plus profond de moi, parce que je ne voulais que ça. Qu'elle me console et qu'elle comprenne ce que j'avais ressenti.

La fin de son contact me ramena alors à la réalité.

-Bon, je pense que nous allons y aller, fiston. Je peux te laisser tout seul, tu es sûr ?

Je hochai la tête, elle savait très bien que je ne pouvais l'empêcher de me laisser seul et, pour une fois, j'en étais content.

-Bon, pas trop de conneries alors, tu essaies de canaliser tout le monde et de ne rien casser dans la maison. Compris ?

A nouveau, je fis un mouvement de tête pour lui prouver que j'étais d'accord. Mais nous savions tous les 2, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, que la soirée finirait en bazar total et que nous devrions passer la journée du lendemain à littéralement réparer les pots cassés.

Elle quitta ma chambre, légère, flottant au dessus du parquet ciré. Son mari l'attendait devant la porte, il me souhaita une bonne soirée à son tour et ils partirent ensemble.

Je tournai ma tête à nouveau vers la vue. Cette fois, les premières étoiles apparaissaient et je savais que je devrais attendre encore longtemps avant de voir débarquer quelqu'un ici.

Mais, pourtant, je ne m'attendais pas à vivre quelque chose d'aussi intense que ce qui m'est arrivé ce soir-là.

* * *

-C'est une super soirée Ricky !

John me donna une grande tape dans le dos, et je faillis m'étouffer avec ma gorgée de bière. Il avait dû crier plus fort que les autres pour que je l'entende, parce que tout le monde faisait un bruit assourdissant. Je ne pouvais même pas dire combien nous étions tant il y avait de personnes. Mais il est vrai qu'il y avait une super ambiance : les gens dansaient, chantaient, riaient, sautaient tout habillé dans la piscine, et foutaient aussi un bordel monstre. Mais en réalité, je m'en fichais éperdument. J'étais bien, j'étais là, j'étais avec des amis que j'appréciais et qui m'appréciaient aussi. Et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, des gens sur qui je pouvais compter parce qu'ils me comprenaient et ils étaient là pour moi.

Je remarquai un jeune homme, au loin, avec des cheveux blonds en bataille, qui dansait avec une de mes amies proches. Je me penchai vers John pour lui demander s'il savait qui était ce gars, parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, mais il me coupa la parole en m'attrapant par l'épaule et en s'approchant de mon oreille pour me crier quelque chose.

-Putain, si j'avais... qu'à 25 ans, t'aur... 2 livres, j'aur... parié sur toi.

Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'il disait tellement la musique était forte et les gens criaient.

A mon tour, je m'approchai de son oreille, et le questionnai sur l'identité du gars que j'avais repéré quelques minutes auparavant. Il haussa les épaules, puis me dit que c'était sûrement un des potes du pote de son pote Tonny. Je le dévisageai avec de grands yeux et il m'expliqua que, en effet, il avait autorisé Tonny à amener avec lui quelques uns de ses amis. Je crus rêver. En plus d'arriver avec des gens que j'avais croisé une ou deux fois au total, il avait proposé à ses connaissances de se ramener elles aussi avec des connaissances de leurs connaissances. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi, mais je ne pouvais rien faire contre cela. C'était fait, c'était fait. Voilà tout. Alors j'allais devoir faire avec. Et, encore une fois, je m'en foutais royalement.

Il tenta de s'expliquer parce qu'il avait bien remarqué que cela m'avait contrarié.

-Eh, mais attends, j'ai dit pas beaucoup, une vingtaine au maximum, et au moins trois quarts de meufs !

Il me fit un clin d'œil puis se mit à se mouvoir étrangement, si bien que je ne savais pas s'il dansait ou s'il titubait. Il me connaissait bien, et cette phrase suffit presque à me rassurer entièrement. Mais, quand même … Il y avait là bien trop d'inconnus et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, tout allait encore une fois me retomber dessus.

Je soufflai fort, un peu remonté. Cette fête partait sérieusement en cacahuète. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire ? Un peu plus ou un peu moins, ce n'était pas le nombre qui allait faire la différence. Je dirais à ceux qui me poseraient des questions que je n'y étais pour rien. Ce qui, en somme, était absolument vrai.

Quelqu'un cria mon prénom et cela me sortit de ma bulle. Je secouai la tête et tentai de repérer dans cette foule dense mon admirateur. Je l'aperçu, au loin. Nathan me siffla depuis l'autre côté de la piscine et me fit des grands signes avec les bras pour que je le rejoigne. Je tentai alors de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, mais c'était bien plus dur à faire qu'à dire. En me déplaçant avec difficulté, j'eus tout le loisir de remarquer au passage que les amis des connaissances du pote de Tonny avaient l'air sacrément mineur …

Je jouai des épaules pour arriver jusqu'à Nathan. Je me postai face à sa grande carrure, dos à la piscine, un peu trop proche d'elle à mon goût mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'espace autour de nous …

Il était grand, plutôt baraqué et extrêmement gentil. Il avait tendance à un peu trop alcooliser ses soirées, mais je l'adorais néanmoins parce qu'il était vraiment drôle et que, tous les 2, on se marrait bien.

Il me tapa deux fois sur l'épaule, et je sursautai tellement ses coups étaient puissants. Il tenta de me dire quelque chose, se pencha un peu trop vers moi et c'est à cet instant que cela arriva. Je perdis l'équilibre et je fus sur le point de tomber en arrière et de faire un petit saut dans la piscine. Mais une jeune fille passa à ce moment-là, et c'est elle qui fit un vol plané dans l'eau à ma place. Elle cria, certainement très surprise par cette baignade non préméditée, et son cri se perdit dans le vent et le brouhaha ambiant. Une grande gerbe d'eau m'arrosa. Je me retournai, la vis à temps tenter de s'accrocher à quelque chose, une frite ou bien un siège flottant, mais elle se prit un coup de coude dans le front, par un imbécile fini qui ne l'avait certainement même pas remarquée et elle sombra tête la première dans la piscine. Quelques bulles se perdirent à la surface de l'endroit-même où elle venait de couler. Personne n'avait rien vu. Sauf moi. Et il fallait bien que je la sorte de là.

Je plongeai pour tenter de la récupérer. Heureusement que j'avais continué de l'observer, sinon elle était perdue.

Je la cherchais, à tâtons, parce que j'étais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux sous l'eau. La piscine n'était pas si profonde, mais si elle était totalement allongée au fond, je risquais d'avoir du mal à la retrouver à temps. Je réussis à saisir son bras sous l'eau. Je l'empoignai avec force pour ne pas le lâcher et tentai, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, de replonger pour la saisir par la taille et de la remonter. Je n'y arrivais pas. Mais il ne fallait pas que je perde trop de temps, sinon c'en était fini pour elle. Tirant de toutes mes forces sur son bras, avec douceur néanmoins pour ne pas le briser, comme on tente de cueillir avec soin une fleur précieuse, je réussis à la ramener à la surface et je la poussai alors vers les marches pour la sortir de là. Je l'assis sur le pourtours du bassin et lui tapai dans le dos pour tenter de la faire respirer. Elle avait les yeux fermés et je libérai sa bouche, encombrée par ses longs cheveux châtains. Je ne la connaissais pas, c'était sûrement une amie de Tommy, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle toussa, beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup et cracha de l'eau, énormément aussi. J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Elle inspira fort et respira avec difficulté pendant quelques instants, avant de calmer le jeu et de se détendre un minimum. Sans son accord, je la pris par le bras et la menai sur l'herbe pour qu'elle se repose. Elle rechigna un moment, puis se laissa faire. Je l'assis doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal à nouveau. Elle me regarda, paisible, puis me gifla avec une force inouïe et un grand sourire.

-Tu aurais pu faire attention, j'ai failli me noyer …

-Je … je suis désolé mais Nathan m'a poussé et je … Excuse-moi.

Je lus néanmoins une certaine gratitude dans son regard, parce que je l'avais sauvé quand même, et que, sans moi, elle aurait pu réellement se tuer.

Elle semblait jeune. Je lui donnais 18 ans, tout au plus. Mais, je ne pouvais le nier, elle était incroyablement belle. Ses cheveux châtains, assez longs et trempés, gouttaient sur sa robe devenue quelque peu transparente. Ses yeux, d'un vert hypnotique me scrutaient avec une intensité dérangeante. Je la couvais du regard, et je la détaillai. Je détaillai sa beauté, en réalité. Ses pommettes roses et pâles, ses lèvres rouges et entrouvertes, son petit nez retroussé. Elle était toute mouillée et l'eau donnait à sa peau des reflets irréels. Elle était absolument époustouflante.

Mais quelque chose attira mon attention. Un petit quelque chose, presque imperceptible, me rappela qu'en fait, oui, je connaissais cette fille. Et je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier, même si cela devait faire au moins 15 ans …

-Katie … soufflais-je entre mes dents. Mon regard s'illumina alors même que le sien allait en s'assombrissant.

Elle haussa un sourcil, me dévisagea à son tour et, de sa bouche fine, un léger questionnement sortit.

-Qui es-tu ?

Sa voix. Je la reconnus à cet instant même. Oui, j'avais déjà vu cette fille et je n'avais pu oublier son prénom. Il était gravé dans ma mémoire comme une mélodie qui vous a marqué à vie.

Elle était interdite face à moi, parce qu'elle savait que je savais ce qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle, elle ne se souvenait pas de moi, et c'était tout à fait normal.

Je passai une main sur sa joue, pour me souvenir de son contact, et c'était comme si le passé venait habiter pour une seconde mon présent. Ce grain, cette douceur, cette couleur nacrée. Je n'avais pu m'y soustraire et l'oublier.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle me laissa caresser sa joue sans un mot, m'observant à son tour et tentant certainement de mettre mon visage sur un nom. Mais je savais très bien qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

Elle ne le pouvait pas.

* * *

 _~ 15 ans auparavant ~_

-S'il te plaît, Jane, s'il te plaîîîîît ! Est-ce que l'on peut y aller ? Ça me ferait vraiment troooop plaisir !

Elle me regarda, les poings sur les hanches, la bouche plissée, d'un air de dire « mon pauvre petit, tu vas finir par me tuer ». Elle secoua la tête et je savais que cela voulait dire que j'avais gagné.

-Youpiiiii !

-Eh ! Je n'ai pas dit oui !

-Si, si, tu l'as pensé très fort.

Elle rit, en penchant la tête en arrière et elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que j'adorais ça.

-Allez, viens petit garnement, prends ton manteau et allons-y !

Je me précipitai dans le placard de l'entrée et me saisis de ma doudoune bleue. Il faisait très très froid dehors, c'était le froid de l'hiver new-yorkais. Et c'était pourtant un plaisir de pouvoir sortir avec Jane, parce qu'elle était tout bonnement adorable.

Maman l'avait engagé depuis 6 mois pour être ma nounou et j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des années que nous nous connaissions, tellement nous étions complices.

Elle m'aida à remonter la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut du cou. Elle alla chercher mon bonnet et mes gants, et elle prit son écharpe par la même occasion. Elle m'ouvrit la porte, m'invita à sortir en premier et referma derrière son passage. Je l'attendis et elle me prit la main. J'adorais son contact, sa peau au creux de mes doigts, ça me faisait un bien fou et c'était relaxant.

Nous descendîmes jusqu'au coin de la rue. Là, elle m'entraîna vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. J'avais froid. Je grelottai avec mon gros manteau et je riais parce que Jane soufflait dans l'air frais du début d'après-midi, et un nuage de buée entourait alors son visage. Les trottoirs étaient quasiment gelés et j'avais du mal à ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Mais elle était là, à me secourir, à me tenir fermement pour que je reste debout sur mes 2 jambes.

Nous courûmes dans les escaliers qui menaient à la rame de métro et cela me faisait rire à en perdre haleine. C'est toujours beau la jeunesse, et l'innocence est si vite perdue …

Nous attendîmes patiemment le métro en jouant aux devinettes et aux charades. J'adorais ça, et elle aussi semblait-il. Elle avait toujours un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres roses et c'était agréable de la voir constamment de bonne humeur.

Elle me fit passer devant elle dans le wagon, me trouva une place, et je refusai poliment de m'y asseoir parce qu'elle n'en avait pas. Elle proposa alors de s'y installer et que je monte sur ses genoux. J'acceptai sans attendre mon reste.

Elle me frotta les mains, l'une contre l'autre, pour les réchauffer. Elle souffla dessus à plusieurs reprises et puis, comme ça, de but en blanc, me posa une simple question.

-Dis donc, à 10 ans, est-ce que c'est encore autorisé d'aller jouer à l'aire de jeux ?

Elle me dévisagea et ses yeux foncés scrutèrent les miens, beaucoup plus clairs. Ses cheveux enveloppaient son visage et camouflaient habilement ses joues toutes rafraîchies et colorées par le froid.

Je secouai la tête vivement. J'aimais bien trop aller là-bas pour qu'elle croie le contraire. Et je comptais y aller encore un bon bout de temps.

Arrivés à notre station d'arrêt, elle me prit par la main à nouveau et me mena dehors. Plus nous montions les marches, plus nous pouvions sentir la bise du vent glacé tout contre notre peau. Je cachai le bas de mon visage dans le col de ma doudoune et, avant d'arriver tout en haut des escaliers, Jane m'enfila mon bonnet et mes gants. Elle cacha ensuite son nez et sa bouche dans sa grande écharpe beige.

Elle était belle, belle comme une jeune femme qui ignore sa beauté et qui croit seulement que toute cette attraction autour d'elle ne sera pas éternelle. Elle avait bien raison, elle savait déjà les choses que seul le grand âge et la sagesse permettaient aux gens de savoir. Elle était futée et surtout incroyablement perspicace.

-Nous y voilà !

Elle lâcha ma main et me poussa un petit peu en avant, pour que je puisse aller jouer avec les autres. En allant vers l'aire de jeux, je sentis son regard dans mon dos et je l'entendais encore me prévenir : « Ricky, je suis là et je te surveille, alors si tu as un problème, je viendrais t'aider. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ! Tu es mon petit ange et je dois te protéger des grands dangers. »

Elle me disait ça souvent, parce qu'elle savait bien que ce n'était pas pareil avec ma mère et que je ne lui donnais pas entièrement confiance, comme je donnais entièrement confiance à Jane.

Je me précipitai sur les balançoires, car en réalité, je n'aimais aller au parc que pour ça. Je sautai sur la première que je trouvais de libre et je commençai à me balancer. Au début lentement, je laissai la fraîcheur me gifler le visage, puis j'accélérai le rythme quand je sentis enfin que cela ne faisait pas si mal que ça. J'aurais pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qui vous rapproche autant du ciel et de la liberté qu'une balançoire.

J'étais assis, à me mouvoir en accord avec la balançoire, inlassablement, et je savais pertinemment que Jane ne surveillait que moi. Alors j'en profitai, et j'allais un peu plus haut.

La liberté était si proche …

J'entendis quelqu'un pleurnicher. On aurait dit le couinement d'un petit chiot. Je regardai autour de moi, je tournai la tête un peu dans tous les sens et c'est là que je l'aperçus. Une petite fille, si petite depuis le haut de mon perchoir qu'elle ne semblait presque pas réelle. Elle tentait désespérément de monter sur le siège mais sa taille ne le lui permettait pas.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je ralentis la cadence, ne cessant de la regarder. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'énerver et elle pleurait à chacun de allers-retours un peu plus fort. Je finis par aller si lentement, qu'elle me remarqua et tourna la tête vers moi. A cet instant, elle arrêta de pleurer, parce que la vue de quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un enfant plus grand peut fasciner et faire taire toutes les peurs et les haines chez un petit. La balançoire s'arrêta. Je m'immobilisai. Elle aussi. Le silence régna, et il ne se passa rien pendant un long moment. Nous restâmes là, sans bruit, à se dévisager l'un l'autre. Ses courts cheveux châtains lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des oreilles et elle les avait lisses et très fins. Son visage, rond comme celui d'une poupée, avait un teint pâle et éclatant. Ses joues étaient rouges parce qu'elle avait froid elle aussi. Et ses yeux … Je crus que ce n'était pas les yeux d'un enfant. Ses pupilles me scrutaient avec force et intelligence, comme l'aurai fait un adulte.

Ce fut elle qui brisa en premier cette étreinte visuelle. Elle s'approcha de moi, déterminée, avec ses minuscules pas hésitants, et se posta en face de mon siège. Et, de sa voix d'enfant, elle m'ordonna en ces mots :

« Toi … Pousser-moi sur ça. »

Elle me pointa d'abord du doigt puis déplaça son bras en direction de la balançoire. Je me levai comme dans un état second, subjugué par la puissance qui se dégageait de ses prunelles.

Elle marcha devant, et je la suivais, patientant calmement, le temps qu'elle fasse son bout de chemin. Trois pas me suffirent pour atteindre la seconde balançoire. Il lui en fallu au moins 10. Une fois prête, je la cueillis avec douceur, pour ne pas lui faire mal, et l'assis lentement sur l'assise. Elle s'accrocha aux cordes avec une telle force que les jointures de ses mains devinrent blanches. Mais ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas.

-Merci. Me dit-elle simplement, parce que les enfants ne s'encombrent jamais avec les mots inutiles.

Je m'accroupis face à elle et lui demandai où était sa maman. Elle joignit ses 2 mains et posa sa tête dessus pour me montrer que sa mère dormait, et elle m'indiqua ensuite un banc de son doigt pointé. Je tournai la tête. En effet, un peu en retrait, sa mère avait fermé les paupières et se reposait.

-Travaille beaucoup, alors fatiguée Maman.

Je hochai la tête, compréhensif. Au moins, je n'étais pas le seul gamin de cette ville dont la mère était submergée par le travail ! Elle me demanda alors où était ma maman à moi. Je montrai Jane d'un mouvement de tête et elle comprit.

-Mais ce n'est pas ma vraie maman. Ma vraie maman, elle travaille beaucoup, comme la tienne, alors c'est Jane qui s'occupe de moi.

Les deux émeraudes qui habillaient son visage ne cessèrent de me considérer sans relâche.

-Quel âge ?

Je lui montrai mes deux paumes ouvertes pour qu'elle puisse voir mes dix doigts. Je la questionnai en retour, et elle me présenta son index et son majeur de la main droite. 2 ans. Elle parlait bien pour une enfant de 2 ans. Elle marchait bien pour une enfant de 2 ans. Elle avait des prunelles bien trop belles pour une enfant de 2 ans. Une adorable enfant pour seulement 2 ans.

Elle me pointa du doigt. Et puis tenta une phrase.

-Toi … gentil.

-Oui, d'accord.

-Alors … Pousse !

Elle essaya de se balancer, pour me montrer qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Je me relevai et vins me placer derrière elle pour gentiment la pousser. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules, sans trop de forces, et puis, comme dans un rêve, elle alla de plus en plus haut. Elle riait quand elle prenait de la vitesse et son rire avait la fraîcheur des nouvelles choses. Du début de l'amour, des premiers jours du printemps, du bourgeon qui laisse deviner la beauté d'une fleur. Elle riait encore et encore, presque à en perdre haleine. Puis tout à coup, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, elle me demanda d'arrêter et de me balancer en même temps qu'elle. Je suivis ses ordres à la lettre et tentai de claquer mes mouvements sur les siens. L'air frais n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Je m'amusais avec cette inconnue de 8 ans ma cadette comme je ne m'étais jamais amusé avec personne. Et le vent poussa vers moi ses effluves d'enfant. Son odeur avait le parfum des gens d'autrefois, des fleurs sur le point de se faner, de ceux qui ont fini de s'aimer. La mélancolie et l'espoir se disputaient dans les sens que dégageaient cette petite fille, et c'était tout bonnement divin.

Elle tourna un court instant sa tête vers moi, puis me demanda, les yeux curieux.

-Récite un poème … Tiplaît.

Je cherchai dans ma mémoire et essayai de trouver quelque chose que je connaissais assez bien pour ne pas me tromper. Et, comme une illumination, un poème me revint en tête.

- _Quand tu parles bien, tu me berces,_

 _Et je m'envole avec ta voix._

 _Les étoiles à la renverse,_

 _Je m'élance au ciel, un, deux, trois !_

 _Si tu bégaies, je me balance_

 _A petits coups secs, cahoté,_

 _Quand tu déclames, la cadence_

 _Me fait descendre et remonter._

 _Tu accélères ton effort,_

 _Je fais des bonds comme une chèvre._

 _Attention ! Ne crie pas trop fort_

 _Je suis suspendu à tes lèvres._

Elle ne dit rien, continua à contempler le ciel couvert de nuages blancs comme de la neige. Un nuage de condensation sortit de sa bouche fine quand elle expira.

-C'est quoi le nom ?

-Je crois que ça s'appelle _Balançoire_.

Elle rit, le visage tournée vers devant, elle rit pour les arbres, pour la nature, pour les oiseaux, pour tout, sauf pour moi. Mais j'avais cueilli son rire comme une pierre précieuse. Et je le gardais avec soin tout contre mon cœur.

-Moi aussi … Connais poème.

-Ah ! Je t'écoute alors.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se concentra intensément pour retrouver des brides de phrases que sa famille avait dû lui apprendre. Puis, hésitante, elle commença à réciter, avec un immense respect.

- _C'était dans la nuit brune,_

 _Sur le clocher jauni,_

 _La lune_

 _Comme un point sur un i._

Nous continuâmes à nous balancer, en rythme, sans bruit, ses paroles résonnant encore dans cet après-midi agréable.

Elle me fixa un instant en m'annonçant qu'elle en avait marre et elle voulait s'arrêter. Je fis ralentir ma propre balançoire, et je descendis en vitesse pour faire de même avec la sienne. Je me plaçai à nouveau derrière elle et, quand elle était à ma hauteur, je saisissais les cordes sans trop d'énergie pour qu'elle aille plus lentement. Finalement, elle s'immobilisa tout à fait et je vins me remettre face à elle, m'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol. Elle descendit de son piédestal et fit de même, pour être à ma hauteur.

Elle posa ses petits doigts potelés et légers sur mon pantalon pour jouer avec le tissu. Elle le relâcha ensuite et pencha la tête sur le côté en me dévisageant. Je restai muet parce qu'elle avait le don de me sortir les mots de la bouche, et de les faire s'envoler de mon esprit. Si petite et déjà si forte.

-Moi … t'aime bien.

Elle avait dit ceci en me montrant du doigt, comme pour m'accuser d'avoir fait intrusion dans son cœur.

-Toi … M'aimes bien ?

Elle m'avait demandé cela avec innocence, parce qu'on aime sans compter lorsqu'on est enfant.

-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime bien.

-Tu es ami de moi ?

-Oui, je suis ton ami.

-Alors apprends-moi poème facile tiplaît.

Je la contemplai. Elle attendait un peu trop de moi. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose de pas trop long ni de trop difficile pour une fillette comme elle. Quelques vers me revinrent en tête, et je lui proposai alors, pour connaître sa réaction.

- _Le chat ouvrit les yeux,_

 _Le Soleil y entra._

 _Le chat ferma les yeux,_

 _Le Soleil y resta._

 _Voilà pourquoi le soir,_

 _Quand le chat se réveille,_

 _J'aperçois dans le noir_

 _Deux morceaux de Soleil._

Elle me sourit, charmante et charmeuse inconsciente. Elle tapa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

-Voui, apprends ! Apprends !

Je récitai, lentement, attendant qu'elle répète après moi. Elle avait les sourcils froncés de concentration et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. La voyant ainsi, je la pensais alors encore plus âgée que moi, tellement elle ne faisait pas son âge. Beaucoup trop déterminée pour une enfant.

-… Dans le noir,

Les morceaux du Soleil !

Elle était fière et me demanda si c'était juste.

-Oui, c'est presque parf...

-Katie ? Katie, où es-tu ma chérie ?

Nous tournâmes la tête dans un même mouvement vers sa maman. Katie, donc, puisque je connaissais enfin son prénom, se leva et alla voir sa mère en courant, me laissant là, seul, tel le mari de l'infidèle abandonné par son épouse volage.

Lorsqu'elle la vit, le visage de sa mère se détendit instantanément et toute son inquiétude quitta ses traits. Elle lui sourit en ouvrant grand les bras pour l'accueillir.

Elles discutèrent un long moment toutes les deux et je les scrutai. Comme j'aurais aimé que ma mère s'inquiète ainsi pour moi et m'écoute avec autant d'attention …

Katie revint en courant vers moi, toute souriante et joyeuse qu'elle était. Elle resta néanmoins debout, mais attrapa ma main pour y glisser un petit bonbon en chocolat.

-Pour toi, passe que t'es ami de moi !

Ses prunelles se plissèrent en deux minuscules fentes dans lesquelles brillèrent ses deux émeraudes. Je la remerciai, ému par son attention. Elle se tint alors à mes épaules et, avec beaucoup de tendresse, déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue droite. Elle tendit la sienne ensuite pour que je fasse de même et je ne me fis pas prier deux fois. Elle se redressa, me salua de la main en murmurant un « au revoir » et partit en courant en direction de sa maman.

Je restais par terre, sans bouger, à examiner ce petit chocolat qu'elle m'avait donné. Je l'ouvris délicatement et découvris dans le paquet un cœur au chocolat au lait. Je le mis tout entier dans ma bouche et le laissai fondre, ce qui me déforma momentanément la joue.

Jane choisit ce moment-là pour venir me voir et elle sourit de son sourire en coin quand elle vit ma joue bombée par le cadeau.

-Alors, tu t'es fait une nouvelle copine à ce que je vois ! Allez, viens, on rentre, il va commencer à faire nuit bientôt et Maman ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant …

Elle me tendit la main et je m'en saisis. Nous marchâmes dans les allées de cet immense jardin en silence, tous les 2, seuls au monde parce qu'il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans le parc.

Je jetai des coups d'œil furtifs à l'aire de jeux, maintenant vide et inanimée. Quand il n'y avait pas d'enfants là-bas, l'aire perdait absolument tout son attrait.

* * *

Je lui racontai l'histoire de notre rencontre. Elle resta silencieuse, me laissa finir mon récit sans m'interrompre une seule seconde. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur moi et sur mes gestes. Elle écoutait, sérieuse, et semblait réellement intéressée et parfois captivée par ce que je lui racontais.

Je passai quelques détails qui me semblaient inutiles pour ne pas trop l'embêter, et je ne récitai aucun des poèmes, parce que j'avais trop peur que ma mémoire ne me fasse défaut et que je détruise le beau souvenir que je m'étais construit de cette journée.

Quand j'eus fini, je gardai le silence et m'installai plus confortablement face à elle. Aucun de nous deux ne bougea pendant un long moment. J'en profitai pour la contempler sans bruit. Toujours cette même odeur de nostalgie, et j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait gardé son rire unique.

Elle pencha la tête vers mes mains, et, tout bas malgré le bruit ambiant assourdissant, tenta quelques mots.

-… Ne crie … fort, je … tes lèvres.

-Comment ?

J'avais cru entendre ce qu'elle avait dit, quelque chose à propos de crier et de lèvres, mais je n'avais pas tout saisi. Elle se leva précipitamment et me saisit par le bras avec détermination.

Elle m'amena dans la maison et me questionna du regard. Je compris qu'elle cherchait un coin pas trop bruyant pour pouvoir répéter ce qu'elle m'avait dit sans avoir à hurler. Je lui indiquai la direction des escaliers, et de ma chambre par la même occasion, d'un signe de la tête. Ma main toujours dans la sienne, elle me fit monter les marches rapidement. Ce contact. Je m'en souvenais. Sa peau était aussi douce que lorsqu'elle avait effleuré mes doigts pour m'offrir son chocolat. Je n'avais pu l'oublier. Ni cela, ni ses yeux, ni ses lèvres, ni tant d'autres choses.

Quand elle ferma la porte de ma chambre après mon passage, qu'elle lâcha ma main et se tint simplement face à moi pour me parler clairement; ce fut à cet instant-là que je compris. Tout ce que j'avais ressenti en la voyant aux pieds des balançoires, ou même tout à l'heure, sur l'herbe verte de mon jardin, ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'amour. J'aimais cette fille. J'étais fou d'elle. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'en 15 ans, je n'avais pas réussi à oublier le son de sa voix ou la beauté de ses traits.

Les mots qu'elle venait de répéter m'avaient simplement fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je ressentais. Elle ne se souvenait peut-être que de cela de moi, de ces mots qu'elle venait de me rappeler, mais c'était la plus belle promesse, la plus belle déclaration que l'on ne m'avait jamais faite.

 _Ne crie pas trop fort, je suis suspendue à tes lèvres._

Elle continua sur sa lancée, parce qu'elle semblait ressentir la même chose que moi.

- _Je suis née pour te connaître, …_

 _-Pour te nommer …_

Et, dans un élan presque inhumain, je me précipitai vers elle et elle ne recula pas face à mon approche. Ma bouche découvrit ses lèvres, et ses lèvres explorèrent ma bouche. Elles avaient ce goût, si mélancolique et plein d'espoir, qui la rendait si mystérieuse et merveilleuse à mes yeux.

Elle s'écarta un instant, tenta de reprendre ses esprits en secouant la tête, et posa ses deux mains à plat sur mon torse.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Richard, Kate.

Elle me contempla à nouveau et se mordit un instant la lèvre.

-Tes cheveux étaient plus courts à l'époque et c'était adorable.

Cette phrase eut le don de la faire rire et ce dernier m'envahit avec tristesse. Un peu hésitante, elle s'avança néanmoins vers moi et laissa ses lèvres en suspens à quelques centimètres des miennes, prête à les cueillir, mais pas vraiment certaine de savoir si elle le voulait ou pas.

Souriant face à son indécision, je l'attrapai par la taille, la rapprochai de moi et l'embrassai avec autant d'amour qu'elle m'inspirait.

Un seul sentiment m'habitait quand je l'avais ainsi dans mes bras, si près de moi, ce sentiment que seule une balançoire pouvait faire naître dans mon cœur.

 _Liberté._

* * *

 _~ Et par le pouvoir d'un mot,_

 _Je recommence ma vie. ~_

* * *

Ok, tout ceci est peut-être un peu trop rapide, mais je ne sais pas, c'était dans l'action, sur le moment, j'ai estimé qu'ils réagiraient comme ça. Et ne croyez pas que j'ai voulu vous dégoûter parce que Castle tombe amoureux de Beckett petite fille déjà, mais bon, j'ai essayé de rendre tout ça subtil pour qu'il n'ait pas vraiment l'air amoureux d'elle dès le début.

Ça peut aussi paraître étrange la manière dont on retrouve les souvenirs de Richard petit garçon de 10 ans, comme s'il avait déjà la sagesse d'une grande personne, mais j'estime qu'il récite ça comme il s'en souvient, et donc avec ses mots d'adulte. Parce qu'en réalité, j'avais du mal à l'écrire avec des mots d'enfant.

Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est très différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser un petit commentaire, n'est-ce pas ? Merci beaucoup à vous !

A très vite !


End file.
